Love Bots
by tfplover14
Summary: Cliffjumper and Arcee romance - Cliffjumper faces his fear of asking out Arcee, and the two plunge head-first into a relationship. But when Airachnid shows up, things get messy. An original tfplover14 fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - How it all started

**Hey fans, haters, readers, writers! It's tfplover14, back in style! Did you all enjoy the last fic? Well I'm doing something different this time. There's still romance, but there is some humor. And... Cliffjumper! In this fic, everything is normal (by normal I mean like in the series) except Cliff is alive. And Wheeljack stays at base.**

Now without further a due...

YEARS AGO (Author P.O.V.)

Arcee stormed into her unit base. Earlier that day her and a comrade, Skyjumper or something, were assigned a mission, much to Arcee's disappointment. Arcee's original partner, Tailgate, had been assigned to the other only femme that worked in her unit, Moonracer. She couldn't help but notice Moonracer doing the goo-goo eyes at him. "Oh Taaaaaaailgate," she swooned, making Arcee gag. YUCK!

Arcee and Cliffwing had failed the mission entirely, AND lost all the spoils to the enemy. What a fool he was, shooting down the controls manager when he should have gone for the guards. Arcee was quick to criticise his blunder, which despite her comrade's cheery attitude, was answered with a, "Well you're quick to point digits, 'Cee, maybe you could have gone after them."  
She scowled bitterly. "Don't call me 'Cee," and with that she stormed off.

Act now, think later, was how Cliffjumper worked, not caring to think what sort of consequences his actions received.

As Arcee walked down the hall, she earned a cheerful wave from the new rookie, Bumblebee. "Hey 'Cee, how was the mission? Didja get those Decepticons good?" he said enthusiastically.  
She gave a weak smile. "It went great, Bee, where are you off to now?"  
"Just getting some Energon," he replied as he punched in the code on the locked door to the Energon vault.

Arcee gave him a nod and proceeded to her berthroom. She passed another bot, this time Moonracer, who was giggling uncontrollably and mumbling about Tailgate. "You stay away from him," Arcee said angrily, raising her enclosed fist in the air. Moonracer stopped giggling immediately out of fear. Arcee turned around in a rush trying to get to her berthroom, to discover Cliffjumper, leaning against the wall with one servo. "Way to take care of 'em, tiger," he said, giving her a big grin.

Arcee stole a glance at Moonracer, who began to walk away nervously, probably wondering if she should stay away from this mech too.  
Arcee just ignored Cliff's comment as she continued her long journey to her berthroom for some well-needed recharge.

"C'mon, 'Cee, where's the love?" Cliff said teasingly, putting a servo on her shoulder. Arcee slapped it away. "I said don't call me 'Cee!" she snapped in reply. She walked into her berthroom and slammed the door.

Arcee angrily threw herself onto her berth. _What a scraphead_, she thought, _I hope I never get assigned to him again_.

RIGHT AFTER TAILGATE'S DEATH (Author P.O.V.)

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were carrying Arcee back to their unit base, right after her rescue from Airachnid. She was shaking violently, lubicant flowing from her optics. "I... I couldn't save him!" she cried shakily as they walked her back. "I couldn't save my partner!"

After they were at their unit, Cliff and Bumblebee set Arcee down on a medical berth, and the medic Ratchet stepped in.

"Hmm... Nothing." he mumbled as he scanned her with his fore-arm scanners. "How about the other Autobot?"  
the two mechs shook their heads sadly, but said nothing. Ratchet understood.  
"Could you cheer her up? I'm afraid she will be traumatized for quite some time."

As Arcee walked out, Cliff followed, just to make sure she was fine. "Hey, are you OK?" he gave her a look of concern, like he really meant it. And he did.  
Her bottom lip trembled, and she ran into his arms, lubricant flowing. Cliff was caught of guard, but hugged her back. "It's gonna be OK, 'Cee, he's in a better world."

Arcee was about to tell him not to call her that, when she discovered she liked it. She liked the way he made it sound, like she was special, like she was the only femme on Cybertron. She buried her helm in his shoulder, and Cliffjumper began to rub her back struts, all in effort to calm her down.

PRESENT (Author P.O.V.)

Arcee and Cliffjumper rolled into base with the children and transformed back into robots.  
"Oh good, you're here," Ratchet said, waving a servo in the air. "Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee should be back shortly."  
Wheeljack came into the main hall. "Hey Cliff!" he shouted as he and Cliffjumper began to do a complicated hand shake.  
"I'm going to get some Energon," Arcee said as she walked down the hall. Cliff stared at her with a big grin, and Arcee noticed.

"Cliff?" she asked, giving him a confused look. "Cliff? Are you OK?"  
He snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Yeah, I'm OK,"  
"OK then," Arcee said as she walked out, with Cliff still watching, but this time she didn't notice.

He turned around to see Wheeljack giving him a sly grin. "You are TOTALLY into her! Don't deny it!" he chuckled. He nudged Cliff with his elbow. Cliff blushed. "OK, maybe I AM..."  
"Ask her out then," Wheeljack said, still grinning.  
"What?! No!" Cliff said, giving him a horrified look.  
"Come on! She will totally say yes!"  
"You think so?"  
"She totally will! Now go ask!"  
"OK," Cliffjumper took a deep breath and walked down the hall.

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil ;) So that was chapter 1 of Love Bots! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading, and have a good day.**

**PS let me know what you think of Cliffjumper (and Wheeljack). I wanna know if I did a good job.**

**PPS reviews are appreciated ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dates

**Hey again! I LOVE the fact that you like my fanfic! In this chapter Cliff asks 'Cee on a date... But will it go right? Keep reading to find out!**

**PS sorry for the typos in the last chappie... I changed writing programs to WordPad and Wordpad doesn't have spell check :(. SO BLAME WORDPAD! JK. And I thought there wasn't any mistakes. I'll read over before I post. I fixed that cut speech thingie from Ratchet (and other stuff) if you want to read what he said fully.**

**PPS special thanks to all who reviewed. YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY! :D**

(Author P.O.V.)

Cliffjumper was going to ask Arcee out on a date. "Primus please don't let me screw up!" he prayed out loud to Primus, "Please don't let me look like a scraphead in front of HER."

When he finally made it to Arcee, she was sipping her Energon calmly.

"Hey, 'Cee," he began nervously, "Do... Do you... Do you like to drive?"  
"Yeah, I do," Arcee giggled. "Why?"  
"Well... I was wondering, um... If you wanted to... but you don't have to if you... Um..." He stammered. Thanks a ton, Primus, he thought, Now she'll never want to go out with me.  
"Cliff?" Arcee said, tilting her helm to one side.  
"Yeah?" Cliff replied, blushing profusely.  
"Do you want to go for a drive around town tonight?"  
"OH!" Cliff stuttered, "I'd love to! How 'bout seven?"  
"Seven's great!" Arcee replied.  
The two bots suddenly heard a smash. "BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Came Ratchet's distant shout.  
"Looks like Bulkhead broke something 'important' again," Cliff said, making air quotes with his digits, making Arcee laugh. "Yup," she said, "See you tonight." then she walked to her berthroom to prep for her date.

Cliff sighed contently. A sudden tap on the shoulder caused him to scream.  
"PRIMUS!" he cried as he turned around to see who tapped his shoulder, ion cannons ready.

It turned out to be Wheeljack.

"Whoa!' he said, putting his servos in the air. "How'd it go?"  
"We have a date tonight!" Cliff replied, pumping his enclosed servo in the air.  
"That's great! Just make sure you leave a good impression. The first impression is vital to a good relationship." Wheeljack said knowingly, causing Cliff to raise an optic ridge.  
"Wait, how'd you know so much about dates and femmes and stuff like that?" Cliff asked suspiciously.  
"Let's just say I've had a lot of experience with these things," Wheeljack reassured him, "Trust me."

IN ARCEE'S BERTHROOM

"So..." Wheeljack said, walking in with his servos clasped behind his back, "I hear you have a gig with Cliff tonight..."  
Arcee whirled around in surprise, buffer in hand, but she calmed down when she realised who it was. "Oh, it's you, Jackie. Hi." she said, and continued to buff her armour.  
"Where are you guys going?" he asked, a smirk forming on his faceplates.  
"We're going for a drive," she replied dismissively as she buffed.  
"You know he's... into you... right?" Wheeljack asked cautiously.  
"Um... No, I didn't," she replied in confusion, but her facial expression changed in a flash, "WAIT! Don't you think he wouldn't appreciate you telling me that?"  
"Meh," he said, shrugging, "I didn't promise anything."  
Arcee gave a chuckle and said, "Could I maybe get some privacy?" giving Jackie a get-the-scrap-out-of-my-berthroom look. He got the message.

"OH!" he said, walking out, "See yah later."  
"Later Jackie!" she yelled in response, and continued to buff and shine.

7:00: DATE TIME!

Arcee was waiting by the base exit for Cliffjumper.

Cliff came down the hall towards the exit, but Jackie pulled him aside.  
"Psst! Have fun!" he whispered.  
"I will!" Cliff replied as he stepped back out into the hall.

Cliff joined Arcee. "Ready to go? he asked as the two transformed.  
"Yup," Arcee replied as they drove out of base.

The two bots drove around the small town of Jasper.  
"So... Have you ever been on a date before?" Arcee asked, trying to start a casual converstion.  
"No..." Cliff said, embarrassed. "Is that bad?" he added worriedly.  
"No, it's not bad, I just wanted to know," she replied.  
"Oh, OK," he said, relieved. "Have you ever... Kissed anyone?"  
"Just once, and briefly."  
"With who?  
"Tailgate."  
"Oh." Cliff replied. The idea of Arcee kissing Tailgate kind of freaked him out a little. He knew that she had been very close to him, but not in that way. More like a brother.

As they rounded the corner back to base, Arcee said, "You know, we should do this again soon,"  
"Yeah, we should," Cliff agreed.

The two transformed and walked into the main halls, earning the stare of all Autobots.  
"What? We just went for a drive!" Arcee said, exasperated by her team's reaction.  
"I'm beat," Cliff cut in, rubbing his optics, "I'm going to recharge."  
"Me too," Arcee said hurriedly, trying to avoid questions.

"Night 'Cee," Cliff said to her, slipping into his berthroom, which was right across from hers.  
"Night Cliff," she said back, slipping into her own. She lay down in her berth and fell into a peaceful recharge.

NEXT MORNING

Cliff woke up early that morning. He stretched, yawned and got up. He walked slowly to the Energon vault, still stretching. He punched in the code to the door and walked in, where he met Arcee.  
"Hey," she said calmy, sipping a cube of Energon. "Here," she said as she tossed him one.  
"Thanks," Cliff said as he began to drink the cube.  
"So... Cliff?" Arcee asked hesitantly.  
"Yes?" he replied, looking at her expectantly.  
"When we left Cybertron, I brought a data pad with an old Cybertronian movie on it, and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me in my berthroom tonight?" Arcee said, scratching the back of her helm nervously.  
"I'd love to," Cliff agreed with a laugh, "Which movie?"  
"'In the deep'," she replied.  
"Loved that movie! I remember when it came out!"  
"It was awesome! I remember watching it with my friends as a sparkling!"

"Hey! Lovebirds!" came Wheeljack's shout. "We need to go secure an Energon mine, pronto!"  
Arcee and Cliff looked at each other and laughed for no apparent reason.

AFTER THEY SECURED THE MINE:

"That was AWESOME!" Cliff shouted, walking through the groundbridge with a mound of Energon in his arms. "That wrecker trick is the BEST!"  
"I know bro!" Wheeljack replied. He too was carrying Energon, and the two mechs exchanged fist bumps, balancing the cubes between their servos and knees, trying not to drop the Energon.  
"We got enough Energon to last us MONTHS!" Bulkhead said, also carrying a large amount of cubes, followed by the rest of the team. Ratchet had to come and help there was so much of the stuff.

After the put the Energon in the vault, it was time for Cliff and 'Cee's date.  
They curled up on Arcee's berth, with the data pad between them.  
"Lights at 0% intensity!" Arcee yelled to the lights as she pressed 'play' on the data pad.

"Love this movie!" Cliff chimed in with the music of the beginning credits.  
"I know!" Arcee chuckled, but was hushed up by Cliff because the movie was starting.

After the movie was finished, They just sat there on the berth, not knowing what to do.  
"Cliff?" Arcee said, giving him a hinty lop-sided grin.  
"OH!" he replied, "Sorry! I just..." he said, obviously at a loss for words.  
"It's OK," she said dismissively, "It's fine. So... When is our next date?"  
"How 'bout... Tomorrow night?" Cliff replied in a voice that hinted, waggling his optic ridges simultaneously.  
"OK," Arcee giggled, "What should we do?"  
"How 'bout we watch the sunset?" Cliff said with the same hinty voice.  
"Great idea!" Arcee cried. "I know a great place!"  
"It's a plan!"

NEXT NIGHT

"Ready to go?" Cliff asked, peeping his helm into Arcee's berthroom.  
"Yup!" she said, walking out. "Let's go!"

The two bots drove directly through Jasper and turned a corner.

Arcee took the lead and led Cliff to a group of tall rocks, big in size, but not as big as their base.  
"Um... Why are we here?" he asked, and gave Arcee a confused look.  
"To watch the sunset," she said casually, and proceeded to sit on the ledge of the tallest rock, facing the horizon. Cliff followed her lead and did the same.

Soon the sunset began, and Arcee put her helm on Cliff's shoulder. Cliff, by instinct, put his servo around her and held her close.

Arcee turned a bit to give Cliff a hug that made Cliff feel warm and fuzzy. He had an urge that took control of him, causing him to lean in.  
The same urge took control of Arcee, and she leaned in as well.

Their lips met, causing electricity to surge through both their bodies. Cliff brushed her faceplates and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss as Arcee wrapped her own arms around his neck.

12:21 AM

"Wake up!" Ratchet called to Arcee as he opened her berthroom door loudly. "What is it?" she grumbled lazily, sitting up to rub her optics.  
"The Decepticons are attacking Jack's home!" Ratchet cried in reply, running to wake Cliff.

Arcee sprang awake, ready to defend her other partner. She made sure to the pit and back that neither Jack nor Clifjumper were snuffed.

She ran down the hall and into the main hall and met up with her groggy team.  
"Ratchet, activate the groundbridge," came Optimus's command, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, stand by for back up. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

When they stepped out of the swirling green vortex, they noticed the attack was led by Knock Out, who was assisted by a dozen drones. Decepticons began to shoot at them. The Autobot sprang into action, taking 'Con after 'Con.

Suddenly, something caught Arcee's attention. In the corner of her optic, she could see a 'Con approaching Jack, cannon ready.

Arcee ran to save her partner. The drone shot.  
Arcee jumped in front of Jack to take the impact herself.

It hit her in the Spark Chamber.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger :) so do yah think Arcee will survive? STAY TUNED! And what didja think of the dating? I was gonna put the sunset date for their first and I was like ":| no too fast" cuz no one kisses on the first date right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Fighting and Healing**

**Chapter 3! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. So in the last chapter Arcee got shot in the Spark Chamber... WILL SHE SURVIVE? You'll find out! Anyway guys... I NEED SUGGESTIONS! AFTER THIS CHAPTER MY BRAIN IS EMPTY! HEEEEEELP! And I need pairing requests for my next fics. I'm thinking Arcee x Bumblebee... Or Tailgate... Or... HELP ME PLEEEEEEEEASE!**

**Now I am about to do something I should have done a loooooooooong time ago...**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME OR THE CHARACTERS! ONLY THE IDEAS!**

**Now Hasbro can't sue me for all I've got. *PHEW***

**Enjoy :P**

"ARCEE!" Cliff shouted desperately, wanting to go scoop up Arcee and magically heal her. But he couldn't. He had to keep fighting.

He fought like he had an hour to live. He was on fire. He tore through the Decepticons in a record time.

When Knock Out finally noticed he was outnumbered with no one but himself, he said, "Gah! I just buffed an hour ago!" and transformed. A groundbridge opened and he drove into it.

"RATCHET! ARCEE'S DOWN!" Cliff shouted into his COM, running over to Arcee as fast as he could.  
"'Cee!" He scooped her up by her torso and legs, and he noticed the wound. Energon was pouring out of it like Niagara falls. Cliff tried to apply pressure in a desperate attempt to stop it, but it was no use. The Energon seeped through his servos.  
He looked around desperately for something to block it when he noticed a Vehicon chassis lying around.  
He grabbed it in a rush and peeled off the chest plating and wrapped it around Arcee's wound tightly. It seemed to help a little. Cliff craddled the small femme.  
"'Cee! Stay with me!" He said, as if his words could save her.

Arcee slowly half-opened her optics. "Cliff..." She said weakly.  
"Arcee," he said, not knowing what else he could say.  
Arcee's optics closed as she fell into emergency repair stasis.

The groundbridge opened and Ratchet ran through with his medical kit. "OUT OF THE WAY!"

The red-and-white mech carefully inspected Arcee. "She's fading fast. Get her into med bay, and quickly!"  
Cliff gave him a nod and ran through the bridge. He set his friend down on the medical berth carefully.  
"You're gonna be OK, partner," Cliff said reassuringly. He heard the closing of the groundbridge and Ratchet stepped into med bay.  
"Cliff," Ratchet sighed, "I know what you're going through right now. I do. But it will be hard to concentrate if you're looming over my shoulder, watching me. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, OK?"  
"OK."

THE NEXT MORNING

"OK, I'm gonna need something to occupy myself," Cliff said to himself as he paced back in forth in his berthroom.  
"How 'bout... Um... Video games!" He suggested, and went to the rec room and flicked on the Cybertronian TV.  
He chose a racing game and picked up the controller. He scrolled through the racing avatars and noticed a newly-unlocked vehicle. It was a blue motorcycle.  
Cliff immediately turned off the TV. "Strike one." he sighed.

He walked out to the main halls in hopes for a distraction. "Hey Cliff, could I get a ride home? Bumblebee's out patrolling." Raf asked.  
"Oh, sure, Raf," he replied lazily as he transformed. "Climb in."

"The road on the left," Raf directed the red muscle car down a familiar road.  
In the corner of his optic he saw the spot him and Arcee kissed. Everywhere I go, he thought, Primus decides to remind me of Arcee.  
"Cliff... If you don't pay attention to the road we're going to DRIVE INTO THE DITCH!" RAf yelled.  
"OH!" he said, embarrassed. "Sorry."

After he dropped Raf off, he cruised back to base to kill time. He transformed.  
"Can I see Arcee yet?"  
"No, she is recharging and she just came out of repair stasis." came the exasperated medic's reply.

The red mech walked to med bay, deliberately disobeying Ratchet's strict orders. He cautiously opened the door, not to wake the femme.  
The first thing Cliff noticed when he entered med bay was all the wires hooked up to Arcee, which were all hooked up to a monitor showing her life signal. It was stable, but weak.  
Cliff sat down on a chair next to the berth. All he did for ten minutes was stare at the small recharging femme.  
"Arcee..." he said weakly. "I'm sorry."  
She grumbled as her faceplates scrunched up in recharge, obviously in a bit of pain.

Cliff grabbed her small servo and rubbed it with his thumb digit. "You're gonna be OK, 'Cee."

Midnight

Ratchet reluctantly dragged himself out of his warm and cozy berth to check on his patient. he opened the door ajar carefully not to wake Arcee, who was recharging. As the medic walked into the room, he noticed a recharging red mech alongside of her, with his servo in Arcee's.  
Typical, Ratchet thought.  
The red and white mech began to check Arcee's Energon status, which was full. The energy stat, however, was 50%.  
"Cliffjumper," He whispered as he tapped Cliff softly with the palm of his servo on the shoulder. "You need to get to your berth."  
Cliff grumbled and half opened his optics. "What time is it?"  
"Around midnight," the medic said with an annoyed tone. "Now get to bed. And didn't I tell you to stay away from med bay?"  
"Sorry, doc," Cliff whispered in reply, getting up and stretching. "How's 'Cee?" he asked.  
"She's perfectly healed." Ratchet replied suspiciously, glancing at the recharging femme. "But with an injury like that, she would have been in repair stasis a lot longer, maybe a week or two."  
"What do you think caused that speedy healing?"  
"I really have no clue, unfortunately. Now go to bed, you need it. And take Arcee with you, she can't lay in med bay forever." Rachet unhooked the wires from her. "I'm going back to my berth." And with that the old medic walked out.

Cliff gave Arcee's shoulder a squeeze. "'Cee, wake up."  
Arcee slowly opened her optics. "Hey Cliff," she said softly, sitting up.  
Cliff sat down on the medical berth, staring straight into her optics, with her staring back in confusion.  
Arcee finally broke the silence. "Uh, Cliff?"  
"Don't ever do that again!" he shouted, grabbing her arms.  
"Cliff?" Arcee asked cautiously. He was not acting like himself at the moment. "What's the matter?"  
"I don't want you to die," Cliff replied, slowly returning to himself.  
"But I had to!" Arcee insisted. "Jack was in danger!"  
"Let me take care of it next time," he said forcefully.  
"Why do you care so much?"  
Cliff looked away a few times. "Because... Because..."  
"Because WHY?"  
Cliff took a deep breath. "Because I love you." he said softly.  
"Cliff, I- " Arcee began. But Cliff wouldn't let her finish. Using her arms he pulled her in and hungrily kissed her.

Before she healed, Cliff wouldn't let it sink into his processor. He couldn't. But know he knew he loved her.  
During her short time in med bay, he wouldn't let it show, but he was worried he would never kiss those lips of ebony again. He had fallen hard for her, but he didn't notice until now.

Cliff broke the kiss gently.  
"I love you too," Arcee said, giving him a crooked smile.

/Uh, guys?/ came a series of beeps.  
"Bumblebee!" Cliff said, releasing Arcee of his grip immediately. "Oh SCRAP! How much did you see?"  
/All of it?/ Bee beeped cautiously.  
"Scrap," Arcee muttered under her breath.  
/Are you guys sparkmates?/  
"Yeah, technically..." Clif trailed off.  
Bumblebee jumped in the air with one servo up. /That's great!/  
"Your emotions change like a human girl in puberty," Cliff chuckled.  
"Talking to Miko, have you?" Arcee looked at him in mock suspicion.  
"You bet."

Bumblebee began to walk away. /I won't interrupt you guys anymore.../  
"Sorry you had to see that, Bee," Arcee said with a tinge of guilt.  
/Nah, whatever./ Bumblebee beeped, waving a servo in the air. The scout turned and disappeared down the hall.

"I think we should get to bed," Arcee said. "I mean, we can't kiss all night."  
"We could," Cliff said, waggling his optic ridges.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired," Arcee said, dismissing the subject. "I'm going to my berth." She got up and turned around to face him, waiting for him to get up.

The two walked down the hall and parted ways into the berthrooms. "Night, Cliff," Arcee blew a kiss to Cliff.  
"Night," he said back, before slipping into his berthroom.

Cliff jumped onto his berth, letting out a satisfied sigh. He fell into a peaceful recharge.

**That's chapter 3! sorry if it wasn't long enough 4 u, but there was something that was going to happen that had to be in the next chapter. Anyway, I REALLY wanna thank The Warrior Of Hope for chatting and for just being nice! YOU RULE GIRL! We're technically like sisters LOL cuz we LOOOOVE cliff and tfp and we HATE HASBRO for making cliffjumper die D: (YOU HEAR THAT HASBRO?!) but we don't know each other LOL! Chapter 4 is on its way!**

**PS I use a lot of abbreviations in authors notes cuz who cares and YOLO.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Back to Normal

**Hey peoples :) Thanks for reviewing! haha I know that was late but who cares? I LUV U GUYS! **  
**Yeah, pretty random.**  
**Anyway, this chappie is probably my most random. And I still need story suggestions ;) **  
**PLEEEEEEEASE! And chapter suggestions. I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT IF I USE THE IDEAS!**  
**and Energon cookies. Or Energon croissantes. Or Energon cakes...**

**Special thanks to The Warrior of Hope for helping with this chappie! Couldn't have done it without u!**

**Sorry I didn't update in a while! I had a HUGE English project due YESTERDAY but my teacher gave us an extra day cuz the school printer wasn't working and 50% of the people didnt have printers at home so yah.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Love Bots!**

Something was crawling up the covers of Arcee's berth. She was awake, but she kept her optics closed, smiling. She knew what it was. Or rather, WHO.

"Morning," Cliff whispered, grinning at her. Arcee opened her optics and gave him a small smile. "Morning." she used his horns to pull him in and kissed his forehelm.  
"How'd you sleep?" Cliff asked, snuggling close to Arcee.  
"Fine," Arcee yawned. "How 'bout you?"  
"Awesome. Want to go get some Energon?"  
"I'd love to."

The two bots crawled out of Arcee's berth and headed for the Energon vault.  
"Did Optimus give you this week's code?" Arcee asked. "I don't know it."  
"As a matter a fact, he did," Cliff replied.  
"What is it?" Arcee asked him curiously.  
"Not telling," Cliff said teasingly, turning his helm from the lock (which he hid with his servo) to stick his glossa out at the blue femme.  
"Alright, then," Arcee replied, playing along. "I know some OTHER mechs who might know it..."  
"No one gets MY girl!"  
"Wait, what FRAGGING SCRAP do you mean MY GIRL?" Arcee yelled at him.  
Cliff's optics bugged out in horror as he stared at her. "But I thought we were... you know... "

Arcee burst into laughter. "I'm just messin' with you!"  
Cliff's shoulders sagged in relief. "You scared the scrap out of me! Let's get some Energon!"

As they were leaving the vault Cliff stuck out his pede.  
"What the-" Arcee said frustratedly as she fell. Cliff caught her before she hit the floor. He held her above the floor for a few moments, one servo on her back strut and one servo behind her helm.

"You look awesome in this angle!" Cliff chuckled.  
"Even better than in a normal angle?" Arcee joked.  
"Nope," Cliff said softly as he planted a kiss on Arcee's delicate lips.

"Hey, when you guys are done sucking faces, I need to get in the Energon vault!" Wheeljack said sarcastically.  
"Sorry!" Cliff said in a surrendering tone. "Jeez! You're the one who played Mr. Matchmaker and set us up!"  
Wheeljack looked at a loss for words.  
"You have a valid point there," Wheeljack sighed.

"We have some Decepticon activity!" Ratchet yelled to apparently Optimus.  
Optimus strode down the hall and Wheeljack, Arcee and Cliff joined him in the main hangar.  
"How big?" Optimus aked him.  
"Unable to tell. The readings are unclear." Ratchet said suspiciously.

"Who will go?" Optimus asked his crew. Cliff and Arcee raised their hands simultaneously.  
"Perfect!" Ratchet said. "Everyone else will stand by if things are worse than first thought."

"Hm, nothing's happening!" Cliff said, deactivating his ion cannons.  
"Don't be so sure on that," Arcee replied, not falling out of character. You couldn't be too sure.  
The two continued walking.

Meanwhile, something was following them, ready to strike at any given moment...

LATER

"You know Cliff, I think you're right," Arcee admitted, deactivating her guns. "There is no activity."

the "something" pounced on Arcee.

"So, Arcee, we meet again!" Came Airachnid's menacing growl. "Oh, and you brought company! Well then I guess I'll be snuffing TWO sparks today instead of one!"

"You wish, Airachnid!" Arcee shrieked furiously, going in fighting stance, but Cliff jumped in front of her. "I got 'er. You stay."

"WHAT?!" Arcee shouted at him in disbelief as she watched him chase Airachnid who started to taunt him. "I think I'll have some nice horns to adorn my ship when this day's through!" She leered at him, dodging every bullet he angrily shot at her.

Airachnid next engaged Cliff in hand-to-hand combat, throwing high-speed punches to his face, all of which Cliff blocked succesfully. Arcee kept trying to jump into the fight, but Cliff kept pushing her away in the few free seconds he caught.

Cliff was thrown back by a kick from Airachnid that evaded Cliff's blocking. Airachnid, being deadly in battle as she is, raised her deadly claw, going for the kill.

"NO!" Arcee said triumphantly as she kicked Airachnid in the faceplates. Airachnid threw her head back in pain, taking a moment or two to recover.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," Arcee yelled into her COM as Cliff got up and groaned, rubbing his helm. Arcee gave him a dirty look as they ran through the bridge.

"What was it?" Ratchet asked the two Autobots, looking at them expectantly.  
"Just Airachnid's old tricks," Arcee dismissed it, walking away. She grabbed Cliff by the wrist.

"YOU, sir, are coming with me," she said angrily as she pulled him into a room far from the main hangar.

"WHAT THE SCRAP WAS THAT ABOUT?" She yelled at him furiously. Cliff gave her a look of extreme confusion. "What do you mean?  
"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN, CLIFFJUMPER!" she shrieked at him. She was MAJORLY pissed off!  
"YOU PUSHED ME AWAY FROM AIRACHNID!"  
"Hey, I just didn't want you to get hurt," Cliff reassured her, gesturing with his servos to calm down.  
"WHY? Is it because I'm a FEMME? Is that why? I can take care of myself, THANKS!"  
"Hold on, you almost died once, it's not going to happen again."  
"WHAT?! Stop treating me like a delicate sparkling's TOY! We have a war to fight, and we're not going to win it if you treat me like your sparkling!"  
"AIRACHNID KILLED TAILGATE! I don't want you to end the same way!" Cliff was starting to get mad...

"I'M NOT A LITTLE FEMMELING! When are you going to get that through your THICK HELM?"  
"I'm just protecting you!"  
"YOU'RE WORSE THAN MY CARRIER! I'm a WARRIOR! I CAN FIGHT!"  
"Calm down!"  
"YOU'RE SUCH AN AFT!"  
Cliff stared at her in disbelief.  
Arcee bit her lip. "I'm sorry! I got mad, and said something I regretted. I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too. I got carried away. I was rattled when you got hurt. I didn't want it to happen again."  
Arcee leapt into his arms. "I don't like fighting."  
"Me neither." Cliff said as he kissed Arcee.

**See! I told yah! RANDOM! No flames please! HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


End file.
